


I'll protect you, I'll hold you, and nothing will ever hurt you

by Marittimo



Series: Desire [1]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Background Character Death, Blood Drinking, F/F, Genderbending, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con is NOT David/Michael, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: "Before I... go, there's something I need to tell you, Dave." She whispered after a moment, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.'Here's my chance, it's now or never.'"I... I like you, Dave. A lot."
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I'll protect you, I'll hold you, and nothing will ever hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Genderbending, for when you want wlw content from a movie that doesn't pass the Bechdel test.  
> -  
> Mike is short for Mikaela, Dave is short for I have no fucking idea cause names are hard, just go with it.  
> 

After searching all night, they finally found her on the beach, her clothes torn and her stomach bleeding.

"Mike!" Dave gasped. She ran towards her and took her in her arms, caressing her face gently.  
She wasn't responding, but Dave could hear her heart beating. Slowing down, but beating still.  
 _'It isn't too late, I found her in time'_ Dave repeated to herself, trying her best to calm down.

"Marika..." She asked looking up at her sister, her voice shaking. "What happened here?"  
Marika just shook her head, avoiding Dave's eyes. "You smell it just like I do, Dave. There were three of them. You know what happened."

Three horny guys against one beautiful defenseless girl. Marika was right, Dave knew and hated herself for not having been there, for not having protected Mike.  
"Find them." She said, trying her hardest to fight back tears.  
"Oh, we will. We've got their scent down." Dani reassured her. "Do you want them alive?"  
"Barely. I want them to be her first kill." She ordered, and the girls nodded before vanishing.

Dave watched them go, then turned her attention back to the brunette in her arms.  
"Mike? Can you hear me?" She whispered gently into her ear.  
There was no answer, and Dave was beginning to give in to despair. _'It's too late, I lost her forever...'_  
"Wake up, Mike. Please!" There was desperation in her voice as she shook her shoulder gently.

Then her voice, soft and muffled. "D-Dave!"  
Had she been human, Dave suspected she wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Dave reassured her, running a hand through her hair tentatively, afraid to scare her away with physical contact.  
Mike shivered under her touch, but leaned into her arms, snuggling closer to her. _'I'm so happy to see her, I've never wanted to see her more than now... I feel so safe into her arms.'_

"You must be freezing. Here, take my jacket." As Dave took it off Mike had to remind herself not to stare at her breasts, her nipples hard and visible from under her shirt. Dave had never been one for bras after all. 

Mike moved carefully, a wave of sudden pain hitting her as she sat up straight. She held onto Dave as she helped her put the jacket on and oh, Dave was so close to her now, Mike never wanted to let go of her.

Despite how good it felt to be held by Dave, once the jacket was on Mike sighed, relieved. She had felt so exposed with her clothes torn open, and now with Dave's jacket to cover her she felt better already, safer somehow.  
But she had always felt safe around Dave no matter what.

 _'So warm...'_ She thought, smiling as she buried her face into the jacket. _'And it smells just like her!'_

Mike took a deep breath before she started speaking, ashamed and afraid- no, _terrified_ \- of what Dave would think of her. "Dave... I'm sorry, they- I tried to stop them, believe me! I didn't want them to- to..." She stopped, realizing she couldn't go on. Couldn't say it.  
To her surprise, Dave only held her closer into her arms, her voice calming as she spoke. "Shh, I know sweetie. Just relax. You'll be okay now. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Memories flashed in Mike's mind, images of what she'd been through, of what they'd done to her, and Dave tried her best to shut them out, not wanting to see it.  
Mike whimpered in her arms, if from the memories or the pain Dave did not know.

"Dave... one of them had a knife. He stabbed me." She said after a moment, feeling herself growing weaker and more scared.  
Dave just nodded. "I know." She said, looking down at the blood staining her own hands.  
"Am I dying?" Mike's voice trembled as she looked up at Dave with pleading eyes.   
"Yes." Dave admitted with a lump in her throat. "I wish I could sugarcoat this for you but I can't."  
Dave felt it when the realization hit her, how her panic grew and so many thoughts and regrets filled her mind.

"Before I... go, there's something I need to tell you, Dave." She whispered after a moment, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. _'Here's my chance, it's now or never.'_  
"I... I like you, Dave. A lot." 

Despite all her fears, at least Mike was sure Dave wouldn't judge her for it. She'd heard what people said about Dave and the girls, what they called them - always when they were out of earshot of course, people knew better than to insult them to their faces - and the way they moved, how their bodies responded to one another... Mike could see there was more than friendship behind those touches.

It was obvious Dave liked girls, the only question was could she ever like Mike back? She didn't think so, so she never took a chance.  
Until now.

"I wanted to tell you for a while now, but I was afraid you wouldn't want me." She confessed under her breath, her eyes still shut, afraid of Dave's reaction.  
But Dave's voice was quick to reassure her. "Why wouldn't I, Mike?" She asked, her voice soft and hurt as she caressed Mike's face. "Why on earth wouldn't I want you?"  
Mike opened her eyes and saw a hint of sadness on her face. Were those tears in the corner of her eyes?   
_'No, this can't be true. She's just taking pity on me.'_

"You want me to prove it to you?" Dave asked, a confident smile back on her face in no time. "Because I really want to kiss you now, Mike. If that's okay with you."  
Mike could only nod, too overwhelmed to speak.

Tears fell from Mike's eyes as Dave's lips pressed gently against her own. _'All this time I've wasted being too afraid to make a move... I could have had this, I could have had_ her _.'_  
"We can still have this, you know?" Dave told her between kisses. "It doesn't have to end like this."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, confused. _'I'm gonna die on this beach at any moment now, how could we possibly still have this?'_  
A shiver ran down her spine as a disturbing idea entered her mind. _'Dave wouldn't kill herself for me, right? Cause that's exactly what it sounded like. I don't want her to die for me...'_ Dave smiled at that.

"I can save you, sweetie. But only if you want me to." She explained, calmly. "Do you wanna be saved?" It sounded like a plea, a desperate begging, and maybe that's exactly what it was.  
 _'I want to save you, please let me save you. I can't lose you like this.'_

Finally, an answer came from Mike's lips. "I don't wanna die..."  
"It doesn't come for free." Dave warned her, but Mike just shook her head. "I'd do anything to stay alive, to be with you..."  
Dave sighed, relieved. _'I have her, I have her forever now'_

Not afraid anymore, Dave grabbed her by the waist and kissed her again, more roughly and passionately this time.  
Mike gasped softly, surprised. _'Oh, her hands on me.'_ It felt so different from when those guys had done it. While their hands on her had left Mike feeling dirty and ashamed, Dave's touch left a burning trail on her skin that only left Mike wanting more.

 _'I want to touch her too, feel how her skin feels under my fingers, under my_ mouth _.'_  
 _'Well, that can be arranged easily.'_ Dave thought, smirking. "Now, here's what we're gonna do. Open up your mouth for me sweetie, can you do that?"  
 _'I'd do anything she asked of me.'_ Mike thought, opening her mouth as she was asked to, her eyes wide open and following Dave's every move.  
"I'm gonna feed you my blood now." Dave announced, trying her hardest to make it sound casual.

"Your... blood?" Mike asked, confused.  
"Trust me." Was Dave's only answer, and Mike did, trusted Dave with her life.

She watched in awe as Dave dragged a sharp nail over her neck until blood started to flow. "No teeth, okay?" Dave told her. "Just drink it down."  
With some help from Dave, Mike sat in her lap, holding on to her shoulders as she licked the wound gently, tentatively.  
Maybe it was caused by Dave's sweet blood, or maybe by the suggestive position they were in, but a moan left Mike's lips, and it was music to Dave's ears.

It took all of Mike's willpower not to bite down on Dave's neck, the taste of blood in her mouth driving her crazy with desire.  
From above her came Dave's amused voice. "It's good, isn't it?"  
Oh, it was. Mike felt a surge of strength flow through her and knew she would never be able to forget that taste now.  
She held onto Dave with all her might, and whimpered desperately against her neck.

"That's enough for now." Dave ordered her after a while, and Mike detached her lips from Dave's neck. But Mike didn't let go of her.  
Her mouth went back on Dave's skin, and she kissed her way from Dave's neck to her lips, hungry for more than just blood now.

"Dave..." She cried in between kisses. "I've wanted you for such a long time..."  
"You have me now." Dave reassured her with the most genuine of smiles. "You have me _forever_."  
"More..." Mike demanded. "I need more, Dave." She lowered herself back towards Dave's neck, but the blonde was quick to stop her, taking her head into her hands.  
Vampire blood was not what she needed right now.

"It's alright, I'll bring you more in just a moment. Don't worry." Dave told her, running a hand through her hair as Mike rested her head on her shoulder.

 _'Girls, where the fuck are you?'_ She asked, growing impatient. _'You found them yet?'_  
 _'We did, around... five minutes ago.'_ Dani answered, amusement in her voice.  
 _'But you two seemed quite busy, we didn't want to disturb you.'_ Paula added, and Dave could _hear_ her smirk.  
 _'So you just stood there in the dark, feasting your eyes?'_ Dave chuckled.  
 _'Pretty much, yeah.'_ Marika confirmed.  
Dave just shook her head. _'Move your asses and bring one over.'_

Oblivious to their conversation, Mike was still nuzzling against Dave's neck, inhaling her scent as she ran her hands down Dave's back.

Dani was the first to approach them, holding the guy by his throat and dragging him along.  
The sound of his whines made Mike turn, and at first she was confused. She turned to Dave, waiting for an explanation. "What's going on?"  
"You wanted more, didn't you? I've got a feeling you'll enjoy hurting this one."

The guy looked up, and that's when Mike recognized him. "You!"  
She felt her rage grow and, disregarding her pain and weakness, Mike forced herself on her feet and took a good look at the guy in front of her.  
She realized Dani must have taken good care of him already because he could barely stand. His gloating smirk was gone now, and his body trembled as he dared to speak. "Please, just let m-" With a strength that Mike had no idea where it came from, she punched him in the jaw, hard enough that he spit out a couple of teeth.

Behind her, Dave smirked.  
"Oh, she's good! A natural." Dani commented under her breath, and Dave felt so proud of her.  
"That's it, sweetie. Make him pay." She encouraged her.

The punch had sent the guy laying on the sand, and Mike took the opportunity to kick him in the ribs, his screams of pain only fueling her sadistic rage.  
The following kick hit him right in the crotch and had him curl up in a fetal position, gasping for breath.  
Once Mike was sure he wouldn't move she knelt down beside him, tugging at his hair forcing him to look up at her.  
" _Scream all you want_." She spat his own words back at him. " _It won't make me stop_."

She got back up and pressed a foot over his throat, watching the fear in his eyes grow.  
Suddenly a hand circled her waist, and Dave was leaning on her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "I understand your anger sweetie, I really do. But you need him alive."

 _"Alive?"_ She turned around immediately, anger plain on her face as she tried to push Dave away from her. "You want me to leave him _alive?_ " She growled.  
"No." Dave reassured, caressing her face gently with the back of her hand. "Let me rephrase it. You need to kill him in a different way."

She furrowed her brows but relaxed a little bit under Dave's touch, no longer hostile towards her. "I'm listening."  
"Remember when I told you there was a price to pay to stay alive? You'll need to drink his blood." She explained. _'Please, don't back down now...'_ Dave begged silently.

The realization didn't shock her as much as Dave feared it would. Mike just stared at her for a moment, studying her face. After that she turned around and threw herself at the guy, still curled up on himself in pain.

Roughly, she lifted him up on his knees, disgusted at feeling his hands on her once again.  
Feeling her anger resurfacing, she grabbed him by the hair and forced him to expose his throat, abandoning herself to her instinct.  
There was no gentleness as she bit down, no mercy. Death came slowly and painfully to the guy in her arms, exactly how Mike had wanted.

She had barely time to let the body fall back into the sand before Dave took her hand, helping her back on her feet.  
"You still want more?" Dave asked her with a smile. "Cause we've got something else for you, sweetie."  
Dave stepped back, and behind her Mike saw the other two guys restrained in Marika and Paula's strong grips. Dani stood next to them, all three of them smiling maliciously, a spark of excitement in their eyes that, Mike was sure, matched her own.

By the terrified look in the guy's eyes, Mike was sure they had witnessed the killing of their friend, and knew they would meet the same painful end soon.

She walked towards Paula and, with a smirk on her face, grabbed the guy she'd been holding.  
"Your turn now." Mike growled into his ear, then _bit it off,_ the feeling of tearing skin with her teeth incomparable.  
She lapped up the blood flowing from his wound for a moment, then a voice was calling her. "Mike? He had this in his pocket." Paula said, holding a switchblade knife. "Figured you could find a good use to it."

The same blade that had stabbed her, that would have left her to die on that damned beach had Dave not come for her. Mike's grin only widened as she took it and dragged it along the guy's spine.

She could feel his trepidation, the fear of uncertainty, of not knowing when the pain would come, only that it will at some point.  
And once it started there would be no stopping it.

"Turn around." She ordered, and he could do nothing but obey. She grabbed his chin in her hand, then spat on his face.  
"So ugly already." She said with disdain, dragging the blade over his cheeks. "Anything I do to you will only be an improvement."  
His scream echoed in the deserted beach as Mike pressed the blade against his eye, not pushing it in but just letting him know that she _could,_ the threat of it enough to make him desperate.  
He knew he was completely at her mercy now, and Mike could almost _taste_ his fear.

So focused on the blade resting on his eyelid, the guy didn't even register Mike's teeth on his neck, and once he did it was already too late.  
He didn't have time to try to push her away, hell he didn't even have time to scream.

Mike feasted on his blood, determined not to let a single drop go to waste.

When she was done with him she threw the body onto the sand, next to his friend's.  
She turned around towards her last prey, and couldn't contain a laugh at the sight before her.  
The guy that had scared her so much before was now reduced to a crying mess before Mike even laid a finger on him.

On his knees in front of Marika and with his wrist in her iron grip, the guy was begging her over and over. "Please, just let me go. I didn't even touch her, I swear! I just watched-"  
Mike walked up to him and, lost in his pathetic begging, he didn't even hear her coming.  
He only noticed as the blade slashed his throat. Looking down he saw the blood flowing from his neck and panicked, his quickening heartbeat only making the blood flow more abundantly, killing him faster.  
She attacked his neck like a rabid animal, fierce and wild, and in a matter of minutes he too was sucked dry. 

Mike stood again and looked down at the bodies in the sand, smiling proudly at that gory sight.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Dave asked from behind her, worried to see her standing so still. _'She isn't having second thoughts about this, right?'_

When she turned to Dave, Mike was covered in blood and sweat. At some point she had taken off Dave's jacket, and through the tearing in her clothes Dave could see her exposed skin. Dave could only gasp, the sight before her irresistible.

She wanted to say something, do something, but Mike anticipated her, walking slowly towards her.  
She wrapped her arms around Dave's waist and pulled her closer into a slow, passionate kiss, her hands squeezing Dave's ass teasingly. Dave could taste the blood on her lips and tongue, and moaned against her mouth, soon followed by Mike's low chuckle.

"I've never been better."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Eugenio Finardi's 'Amore Diverso'


End file.
